


Blissful Early Mornings

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, Lazy Mornings, Men’s shirt, Partners to Lovers, Season/Series 07, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: In their new and blossoming, no longer platonic relationship, a lazy morning is shared, happy to be in the moment together.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Blissful Early Mornings

She stretches languidly with a sigh, not quite ready to wake up, the bed warm and comfortable. Her eyes closed, she breathes deeply and she smiles; the smell of fresh laundry and the unmistakable scent of the man who sleeps in the bed, filling her senses. 

She reaches out and finds that the other side of the bed is rather cool to the touch, signaling it has been unoccupied for quite some time. Her fingertips tracing up where his chest should be, she grabs his pillow, holding it close and breathing deeply again. 

Her legs slide across to his side, the coolness of the sheets shockingly different than the warmth of her own. With a soft intake of breath, she smiles as she thinks of the feel of his legs entwined with hers last night, the way the hair on his contrasted to the smoothness of her own. 

“Softer than anything I’ve ever touched,” he had whispered in her ear from behind, as her leg slid across his again, and he trailed the backs of his fingers over her stomach and around her navel. Her muscles had quivered as she moaned softly. “So goddamn soft, Scully.” 

He had been hard against her and she shifted, allowing him to slip inside of her, her leg moving to lay across his, high on his hip. 

“And wet,” he had breathed. “Soft and wet.” 

“Mmm… Mulder,” she had moaned as he pulled nearly all the way out, before pushing back in as she thrust with him. 

“No. Slow…” he had whispered, his mouth on her ear, his teeth scraping across her lobe. “I wanna go slow. Make it good for you.” 

“It’s… ohhh… it’s always good for me. You… Mm… Mulder… yes, like that.” 

And he had obliged. Making her moan and gasp his name as his fingers danced and teased, setting a tandem rhythm with his thrusts. She had fallen over the edge, twice, his desire to go slow adding to her pleasure, the anticipation of release causing her heart to feel as though it might burst from her chest. 

He was an incredibly attentive lover, but of course she had known he would be. He could bounce quickly from subject to subject, but when he was truly focused on something, his attention remained rapt and intense. And his center of attention of late, resided between her legs. 

Everywhere on her body really, but sweet Jesus, that man made her legs weak when his fingers touched or his tongue licked, drawing out cries from her as though collecting them in a mental glass jar; keeping them safe and able to call back on later. His smile, when she was able to once again focus on his face, could almost be described as a smirk, if his utter happiness did not bleed through. 

Rolling over, now feeling slightly aroused, she sighs as she opens her eyes and lets go of his pillow. Cotton and down are a poor substitute for the real thing, which must be somewhere in the apartment. 

_Maybe he’s making me breakfast,_ she thinks with a small chuckle, along with a roll of her eyes, as she stretches and sits up, completely naked. With a smile, she stands up and stretches further, her muscles deliciously sore. 

Feeling her hair, she shakes her head, knowing there is no point in attempting to fix it as it does not matter to either of them. With other men, she had taken the time in the mornings after lovemaking, to touch up her hair or makeup, but now she does not care. He has seen her at her worst. But, tousle haired and warm from his bed, that is the _best_ look she feels she has ever had. 

Deciding to not simply walk out in her naked glory, she bends down and picks up her underwear from the floor; the lacy lilac ones that had dropped him to his knees last night. Seeing his white dress shirt lying a couple of steps away and knowing _her_ shirt is somewhere in the living room, she picks it up and slides it on along with her underwear. Buttoning only two buttons, the shirttails hitting the backs of her thighs, she rolls up the sleeves and inhales his scent. 

God, he smells so good. 

Walking into the bathroom, she picks up _her_ toothbrush, the pink one he presented her with two days ago, after they had watched a movie. Well, not so much _watched,_ as listened while they had discussed their recent case. Her hand had been in his, his thumb rubbing circles along the top of hers, driving her crazy with desire. 

He had left the room to use the bathroom and she followed him a minute later, turning off the television as she left, no longer feeling the need to pretend that she had been paying attention to the movie. Or was it a show he had recorded? She had not known and did not care. 

Walking to the threshold of the bathroom, he eyes had locked onto hers as he looked in the mirror, his toothbrush in hand. She had smiled at him as he had stared at her. 

“You’re staying?” he had asked, hopeful but not expectant. She had nodded, as the craving she had for him, settled like a blazing fire low in her belly. 

He had smiled with a nod and glanced down and to the side before raising his eyes again. Her eyes had followed his glance as she stepped closer to him. There, in the cup where he kept his own toothbrush, was another one- a pink one, the same brand she always chose. Smiling slowly, she had looked at him and he shrugged with an adorably awkward smile. I just thought… so you don’t need to bring a bag up every time.” 

“Hmm…” she had hummed, reaching for the toothbrush and licking her lips. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. The simple act of him buying her a toothbrush made her heart race. 

God, she loved him so much. 

“Thank you,” she had whispered, blinking her eyes quickly, as sudden tears pricked at the backs of them. 

“It’s just a toothbrush,” he had said with a shrug and she raised her eyes to his in the mirror. 

She could have easily turned her head to look at him, her shoulder brushing his arm as they stood so close. But looking at him in the mirror felt more intimate in an odd way, as though she was truly seeing him. Silently, she had told him that it was not _just_ a toothbrush. He had nodded and smiled softly, reaching for the toothpaste and handing it to her first. 

“It’s a nice toothbrush,” she had said as she placed the toothpaste on it and then handed it back to him. Turning on the water, she wet her toothbrush before beginning to brush her teeth. 

“Well, I _was_ going to buy blue, not wanting to assign gender to anything, even a simple toothbrush,” he explained, placing the toothpaste on his own toothbrush. “But as I stood there, I couldn't remember if _my_ toothbrush was blue. Not wanting to take a chance of them getting mixed up and accidentally using the others, I decided on the only other available color choice: pink.” 

He had grinned before brushing his own teeth and she had taken a deep breath, finishing her brushing and staring at him. 

As soon as the cup had once again held their two toothbrushes, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips; his kiss tasting of mint. His hands had slid under her shirt, his fingertips on the skin of her back, adding fuel to that constant fire that seemed to constantly burn within her. 

Her shirt had come off and landed somewhere on the floor as he had hummed out a chuckle. He had lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he walked them into the bedroom, where they had fallen onto the bed. 

Humming out a breath, she shakes her head and takes a deep breath, smiling at the memory before she brushes her teeth and rinses her face. Patting her face dry, she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. Fluffing her hair just a little, she steps out of the bathroom and crosses his room to search for him. 

Opening the door, she finds him sitting forward on the couch in a pair of plaid pajama pants and one of the dark grey shirts she loves so much. A cup of steaming coffee sits on the coffee table in front of him along with an open case file. He looks up at her with a happy smile and she sighs as she steps over to him.

She bumps his legs, silently asking him to move them and make some space. He sits back and she stands in front of him, the case file blocked by her body. He hums as he runs his hands up her thighs and moans softly when he hits her ass, coming up to her waist and bringing her closer. His dress shirt opens a little and he kisses her bare stomach and it is her turn to moan. 

“I like seeing you in my shirt,” he says in a gravelly voice as he rubs his slightly stubbly cheek across her skin, causing her to draw in a sharp breath. 

“Hmm… well as I was not one hundred percent sure of the whereabouts of my own shirt, I figured this was better than appearing completely in the nude,” she teases, running her fingers slowly through his hair. 

“I wouldn’t say I like seeing you in it _that_ much,” he mumbles against her navel and she chuckles, before gasping as he softly nibbles at her flesh, his thumbs rubbing at her hip bones. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asks softly, her fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp. 

“No. And I didn’t want to wake you, too. You looked so peaceful.” 

“Well, I slept really well. I suppose good lovin’ will do that to a person,” she teases, tugging at his hair gently. He smiles as he leans his head back and looks up at her. She smiles back, telling him that while said in a teasing tone, her words are quite sincere. 

“Hmm,” he hums, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands locking together. “I feel the same and slept very well myself… well, for a while anyway.” 

“As you should have,” she states with a smirk and he nods, his hazel eyes searching her face. Raising her eyebrows, she asks him a silent question. 

“It’s just something about this case was niggling at me when I woke up and, like I said, I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“Hmm...” She brushes his hair back, his eyes closing as she does. “Perhaps the questions that seem to be niggling at you will keep and we could look at it together… later.” 

“Later?” he asks, opening his eyes and staring up at her, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, her fingernails running lightly down his face as he begins to stroke her back and the top of her ass. “I woke up naked and alone in your bed. Alone, Mulder. And did I mention I was completely naked?” 

“Scully,” he groans, his eyes closing briefly, as his hands move to the backs of her thighs, bringing her even closer to him, his lips once more kissing her stomach. 

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, her fingers moving to the top of his head, closing her eyes as his tongue runs across the top of her underwear. “Mulder.” She squeezes his head as she pitches forward with a shaky moan and he grips her thighs. 

“So… it seems I made a mistake,” he says softly as he raises his head, his eyes shining and his mouth curving into a smile. She smiles back, her hands moving to his face and running her thumbs across his lips. “Leaving such a beautiful woman alone… and naked… it should be a crime.” 

“I agree.” 

“Hmm…” he hums with a smile, softly kissing her thumbs. “What can I possibly do to rectify such a heinous crime?” 

She smiles as she raises her eyebrows, knowing _exactly_ what she wants from him. He grins slowly, as though reading her mind, his hands stroking up and down the backs of her thighs once more, goosebumps of anticipation rising in their wake. 

“Oh, I know you know I’ve already thought of something.” 

He grins with a slight nod as she bends her head, her lips landing on his, as her heart races and that constant fire within her begins to rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a collection of pictures of Scully in her pajamas and one in particular looked like she was wearing Mulder’s dress shirt. I mean, how could I not write a quick little something that pertains to that? ❤️


End file.
